


Blood Bond

by catbel



Series: Blood Chronicles [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Injury, Clint Barton-centric, Clint Has Issues, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbel/pseuds/catbel
Summary: Clint was known for having rotten luck. His second marriage had ended and he still had no idea what his purpose in life was supposed to be. While crossing the street, Clint's struck by a car on his way to see his new boyfriend and girlfriend. Just when he's sure any luck he had left has run out, Clint's life is changed when he agrees to be with James and Natasha forever. Of course, Clint hadn't taken forever to mean literally forever.





	

Okay, this looked bad.    
  
Clint was highly aware of just how bad he looked as he lay in the middle of the road. 

The edges of his vision blurred and his ears rang. The last part actually wasn't too unusual, after all he had been deaf since childhood. What was strange was Clint missing the vibrations of the oncoming car. Even when his hearing aids shorted out, his other sense tended to compensate. Of course, Clint really should have been playing closer attention while crossing the road. Sure, he had had the walk sign, but in the city assholes tended to keep driving no matter who was in the cross walk.    
  
Through the pain which seemed to ebb from through every fiber of his being, Clint recalled why he had been crossing the street in the first place. Aw, date, no! He was going to miss his date with Natasha and James. The past few months - hell the past year had been awful until Clint had met his boyfriend and girlfriend. He had been going through his second divorce when Clint decided to try online dating. In no way had it gone as Clint expected. He somehow had managed to accidentally select he was looking for a polyamorous relationship, but after talking with Natasha and James it was hard to deny he had feelings for both of them.    
  
A cold hand pressed against his cheek and turned his lolled head to face forward. Clint offered a dopey smile when his eyes focused on the face above him. James' eyes were brimming with tears and Clint hated to see him look so sad. A cough caught Clint by surprise and a rush a warm liquid bubbled up this throat. James' mouth moved frantically, his hand wiping at Clint's mouth and coming back red.    
  
Okay, this looked really bad.    
  
"I love you." Clint needed to say it. James and Natasha needed to know. For the first time in his miserable life he'd been truly happy and he loved them both more than thought was possible for a person to love another.    
  
James' mouth moved again, but it was so fast Clint had trouble reading his lips. The feeling of weightlessness filled him and when his vision swam back into focus he could see the back of Natasha's head. Clint blinked. He was no longer in the street, but in the backseat of a car.

A croak crawled out from Clint’s throat. Natasha loved her car and the last thing Clint wanted was to stain the seats. A low rumble stilled him and Clint recognized the tone as James speaking. Fingers combed through his hair, and Clint stopped trying to speak - instead opting to savor his final moments with his loved ones.

When Clint next reopened his eyes he saw James above him still, but clearly they were no longer in the car. Clint’s eyes surveyed what he could without moving his neck. “W-Where?” He managed to ask. Clint knew the room was in no way in a hospital, which is where he assumed he was being taken. The low vibrations from James voice drew Clint’s attention back to the present. Clint looked up at James, closely watching the man’s lips as he spoke. 

“Do you want to be together forever?”

Clint mouth the word ‘yes’. Of course he wanted to be with James and Natasha, what kinda  question was that? James’ eye nervously flickered from side to side and before Clint could remember how to talk again; James drew his nail across his wrist and forced the bleeding limb into Clint’s mouth.

Clint tried to turn his head as he sputtered. Another rush of adrenaline coursed through him while his body spasmed. James blood mixed with his own and the taste should have repulsed him, but if anything it made Clint feel stronger. Well, until he felt the sharp pain of what Clint could only explain as his bones mending, but that wasn’t possible. Right? 

A sharp pain throbbed harshly in his neck and Clint strained to look at what was causing the new unwanted sensation. James was biting him. His boyfriend, the love of his life, was biting him hard enough to break the skin. For a moment Clint could only lay motionless as his mind tried to process that this was really happening. Once the shock wore off, Clint’s fight or flight kicked in and he was certainly a fighter. Even with his broken limbs, Clint mustered his new found strength and attempted to throw James off him. The grip around him tightened and the rest would remain a blur. 

Clint could vaguely recall a large blond man, who he now knew as Steve barreling into the room and that there was yelling. That was all well over a month ago, and now Clint was a changed man. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Rough stubble brushed against his cheek and it didn’t matter how many times James did it, each time Clint couldn’t stop the shiver that ran up his spine. 

Clint shrugged and fell back onto the familiar broad chest behind him. “Still wondering how we’re supposed to get by without mirrors. How am I gonna know when I look like shit?” He asked as they both stood in front of the empty bathroom mirror. 

“You never look like shit, darling.” James kissed the top of Clint’s head. “You hungry?”

Clint wordlessly nodded no. He still didn’t really like drinking blood. Even when Natasha or James put it in a glass. Iit still seemed unnatural to him.

“Nat and I might go out and get a bite to eat. You okay here?” The question James asked Clint knew wasn’t really about him being okay with them going out, it was the to eat part that Clint wasn’t always okay with. He’d flat out asked James and Natasha if they had planned on killing him when they first met and their answer hadn’t really been that reassuring. The thought of murdering someone made Clint feel nauseous, but he knew that in time he wouldn’t even blink an eye at taking another life. Just like when he and his brother ran away when they were children; he had been highly averse to stealing at first and then before Clint knew it he was stealing just for the fun of it.

“You two go ahead. I’ll just play video games until you get back.” Clint turned and gave James a kiss, letting himself get lost in the moment so he didn’t have to think about what his lovers were really going out to do. 

A knock on the door startled the two of them apart. Both James and Clint looked toward the door to find Natasha with her coat on and James’ in her hand. “While I do enjoy the show, but I was hoping we could eat first. Sure you don’t want to join us?” Her eyes trailed up and down both of their bodies, her smirk widening.

“There’s enough to tide him over if he gets hungry. Stevie’s been feeding off his little boy toy so Sam brought us too much.” James twisted Clint around, his hands trailing down the other man’s torso as he looked directly at Natasha. “There’s probably enough in there for us to share.”

Natasha stepped into the bathroom and closed the distance between herself and James with Clint right in the middle. Without losing eye contact her lips connected with Clint’s before she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

Clint melted at Natasha’s touch, he didn’t know how she did it, but without fail his knees grew weak; and if it weren’t for James supporting him from behind Clint would’ve been on the floor. Just as Clint was going to embrace Natasha, she pulled away; her teeth pulling at Clint’s lower lip. “James, put your coat on. The longer you take, the longer it’ll take for us to get back.”

James pressed a kiss to Clint’s neck and quickly took his coat from Natasha. “We’ll be back before you know it, darling. You call if ya need anything and you know I mean anything.”

“Just get going!” Clint felt his face flush. He would never get used to how Natasha and James cared for him. He gave them each a quick kiss goodbye and waited for the door to click shut before he went to set up one of the many gaming consoles James and Natasha had bought for him since he moved in.

About halfway into his fourth round of Halo Clint heard the door open. He paused his game and set the controller down, stretching as he stood. The hushed voices in the foyer were slightly overwhelming. The increase to his strength was fairly easy to get used to, but to be able to hear again and beyond what most humans were capable of Clint wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to it. He’d been deaf since childhood, when his drunk of a father had beat him so badly that Clint sustained permanent damage to his hearing.  

Muffled giggles echoed throughout the hall and Clint wondered if James and Natasha had had a few drinks and called it an early night. 

“Did you-” The rest of Clint’s words remained unspoken. Steve’s back towered over another figure, and it was clear Steve was unbuttoning the other man’s pants.  Clint cleared his throat, thankfully catching their attention before Steve got any further. 

Steve stepped aside and again Clint found the words he wanted to say caught in his throat. James had mentioned that Steve had been dating someone, but no one had mentioned that someone was Tony Stark, genius and heir to Stark Industries.

“I’m sorry, Clint. I thought you’d be going out with Buck and Tasha,” Steve said, his hand resting on Tony’s shoulder. “Clint this is Tony, my boyfriend; and Tony this is Clint, the new roommate I told you about.”

“Nice to meet you, sorry for the PDA.” Tony smoothed the wrinkles from his t-shirt. “Steve told me you got in a bad accident and are still recovering.”

Clint quirked a brow, surprised Steve would talk about something like that with Tony. Steve had been slightly cold to him when he first moved in and honestly he still wasn’t sure where he stood when it came to Steve. “Yeah, I was an idiot who didn’t pay attention while crossing the street. No major damage, though. Just saw my life flash before my eyes and all that.”

Throughout their exchange, Clint noticed Steve’s hand never left Tony’s body. His eyes locked with Steve as Tony kept talking and suddenly Clint realized why Steve was so tense. This was the first time a human had been in their home since Clint’s change. 

“It was cool meeting you, man. Didn’t mean to interrupt you guys, I thought it was Nat and James coming home,” Clint said as soon as Tony finished speaking. Something about his company looking to get into the medical field. Which would be really cool to talk about, if Steve didn’t look like he was five seconds away from clawing Clint’s throat open. “Feel free to pretend I’m not here.”

The retreat back to his room went smoothly. Well, Steven hadn’t come to murder him yet so Clint was going to count that as everything going well. Clint walked passed the XBOX and instead went to grab his noise canceling headphones he kept near the bed. He didn’t want to risk overhearing Steve and Tony right now, it was already awkward enough between the three of them without having to know what those two sounded like together in bed. 

The whole nocturnal thing wasn’t exactly new to Clint, but he hated feeling cooped up. Since he was still new to being a vampire, the others didn’t let him outside without supervision. He couldn’t blame them. His self control was better now, but those first few weeks were rough. Clint couldn’t even remember that time too well, but from what he was told he would blindly lash out at the scent of blood. At the thought of blood, Clint could feel his stomach tighten and a rush of disgust filled him. 

He was hungry.

Past Clint would’ve sulked until he grew so hungry he lost control, but current Clint knew it was pointless to ignore his hunger and headed for the kitchen. He opened the fridge and unlike before where a shelf would be dedicated to blood bags, instead sat a pitcher with Clint’s name. Natasha had come up with the idea to put Clint’s food in a solid colored pitcher and glass so that way Clint would feel more comfortable fixing himself a meal. It was eerily similar to getting ice tea or lemonade; something Clint was used to. At times, Clint was even tempted to go out and buy some of those little umbrellas to put in his cup; because his life couldn’t possibly get any weirder.

Clint fixed himself a glass, in his own world with the headphones on. Usually, Clint wasn’t one to linger. It wasn’t in his nature. Growing up he and his older brother had run away and joined a circus. Being in one place for too long tended to make Clint uneasy, unless he was with James and Nat. He took a large drink from his glass and nearly spit it out when he caught sight of very naked Tony Stark’s backside. Clint found himself frozen in front of Steve’s room, the door cracked open just enough to clearly see Tony vigorously riding Steve. 

His life had officially gotten weirder. 

Pretty much everyone had seen a little too much of Tony Stark’s unclothed body at some point in their life. The media had basically made it their mission to publish any photos or videos of Tony no matter what state the Stark heir was in. The first thought that ran through Clint’s head was, while not his type, Tony was clearly in good shape. The way Tony’s back and arm muscles moved were hypnotic to Clint. The second thought to cross Clint’s mind was - holy shit, Steve has a huge dick!

There was a sudden pull on Clint’s arm, and he quickly bit his tongue to hold back a surprised gasp. Clint instantly relaxed when he saw it was James leading him toward their bedroom. James pulled the headphones off Clint’s ears to rest on his neck. “Bad idea, darling. Steve can get possessive of his things,” James said softly, moving to press a kiss to Clint’s cheek. “Did you enjoy the show?” The question was hot against Clint’s ear. 

“D-Didn’t mean to watch ‘em,” Clint stuttered as the cool air hit his ear. 

James’ hand cupped Clint’s chin. “You sure about that? You looked pretty interested to me. Did you think about doing me while you watched?”

“I wouldn’t mind seeing that,” Natasha said while she emerged from their master bathroom. She was already stripped down to her bra and panties. Which, honestly, Natasha could walk around in a trash bag and Clint would still think she was the most gorgeous woman he’d ever seen. He wouldn’t outright say it, but his favorite thing was when Natasha wore his shirts and hoodies around the house. Sure, he’d grumble about running out of clothes and having to do laundry, but it was all an act. 

Clint flashed her a cocky grin. “I’m not one to deny a lady’s request.”  Without hesitation, Cint dropped to his knees in front of James and made fast work of opening the ridiculously tight leather pants. Clint mouthed at the hardening cock through the soft cotton of James’ briefs which earned a sharp tug on his scalp. When Clint glanced up he could see James’ eyes had turned almost completely black. A flash of red caught Clint’s eye and he peered over to see Natasha draped across James’ back, her hands caressing his hair as she watched Clint. 

If there was one thing Clint was confident in, it was how to put on a good show. He winked and licked his lips before pulling James’ briefs down; causing the cock to bob as it was freed. He licked up the base up to the tip in one slow movement, letting his tongue swirl around the head teasingly. Clint heard James’ breath quicken and took a moment to nip at the man’s inner thigh. They weren’t in any hurry, and besides; Clint truly did enjoy watching James come undone. James tended to put up a brave and mysterious front, but Clint knew now that the man was nothing more than a cuddly sap. 

Another sharp tug to his hair helped Clint refocus and who was he to deny what James was asking for. In one fluid motion Clint sucked James into his mouth, moaning at the salty taste and familiar weight on his tongue. Any resistance James held crumbled, a loud moan filling their bedroom as Clint began to move at his own leisure. 

One thing Clint was truly grateful for was being able to hear the sounds Natasha and James made when they were with one another. Despite how taxing it was on him to be bombarded by sound constantly, it was all worth it to hear the small sighs of pleasure James made or Natasha’s sleepy voice when they woke up in the early evening. 

“He can take more,” Natasha said. Her hands moved to cover James’ own and guided their intertwined hands to hold Clint’s head into place. “His lips are always so pretty and plump after he sucks you off.”

“Fuck, Tasha!” James growled, his and Natasha’s fingers pulled at Clint’s hair. Clint practically choked at Natasha’s words and clawed at James’ thighs to resist touching himself. A floating sensation came over Clint and he allowed the hands on the sides of his head to hold him up as James continued to thrust into his mouth. When the hands fell away Clint almost fell forward, but found his head resting on Natasha’s breasts. 

“Hello,” Clint said, his voice rough. He placed a chest kiss atop her left breast, earning him a warm laugh. 

“Hey.” Natasha returned as she pulled Clint’s up for a kiss. Control was a game Clint and Natasha liked to play. Clint would always feign resistance when Natasha dominated him, but he was like putty in her hands. The kiss ended when Natasha moved away, her arms still cradling Clint as they both knelt on the floor. “Think you’re still up for a ride? I made sure to stop before James could finish.”

Clint nodded his head lazily at the question. “What about you?” Inclusion and communication was a key to their relationship. All three of them agreed it was not okay to exclude someone and to make sure everyone always felt included. 

Natasha pecked Clint on the lips. “Don’t worry about me. I always get what I want, remember?” A grin spread across Clint’s face. How could he possibly forget that? The floating sensation returned, but this time Clint threw his head back and laughed in delight. Natasha carried him bridal style to their bed before dumping him on the covers.  “So solider, you going to get him ready or should I just have my way with our dear Clint?” 

Solider was a nickname only Natasha used. Clint was still learning the finer details of his lovers’ long lives, but he had been told that James and Steve had fought in World War II. Clint could infer that James underwent more that most prisoners of war, but that was a story for James to tell him. Clint, too, had darker parts of himself he hadn’t revealed. For instance, his estranged brother Barney was a con man and last time he came into Clint’s life he almost died. 

Clint almost died a lot when he actually thought about.

A gasp tore from Clint’s throat as he felt a cool finger pressing against his entrance. “Little warning would be nice, babe,” Clint scolded half heartedly. 

“I did. Stripped you ‘n me down and everything, but you weren’t payin’ attention.” James answered, his hand stopping. “You still with me?” Concern encompassed James and Clint wouldn’t have it. He pressed back against James’ finger and offered a reassuring smile. “Sorry, I was just  thinking.”

“That’s dangerous. Lemme fix that for ya.”

James Buchanan Barnes could be an even worse tease than Clint, which Clint hadn’t thought was possible. The slow and careful stretching was enough to make Clint want to crawl up the bed if he weren’t pinned down. Thankfully, James appeared to be feeling merciful that night. Clint let himself be manhandled until he was straddling James’ lap and admired the stark contrast of James’ hair splayed against their burgundy bedsheets.  James and Natasha had always had an aura of ethereal beauty about them. Even though Clint was now a vampire, he didn’t believe he held the same sense of beauty. Perhaps it was something that occurred over time, that or his loves were truly just the most attractive people in the world. 

Clint leaned down, hovering above James’ face for moment until the man below him surged up and claimed Clint’s mouth. Whenever the two of them kissed, both tended to get a bit carried away. It was almost as if both were competing who could run out of breath first. Which, was always Clint before he was turned. 

“While I’m not physically getting any older, sometime this evening would be nice.” Natasha spoke up from the foot of the bed, her hand moving behind her back to unclasp her bra with one graceful twist of her hand. 

Clint pulled away and looked behind him just in time to see Natasha’s bare form. “Sorry. How was your night?”

Natasha moved to Clint’s side, seating herself on the edge of the bed. “Nothing too special. We grabbed a quick bite and decided we just couldn’t stand you being home alone.”

“I wasn’t alone long.” Clint hummed, his fingers tucking a stray hair behind Natasha’s ear. Natasha’s guided Clint’s hand to her lips and sucked on the tips of his fingers. Whenever Natasha did this, Clint’s mind tended to shut down. He was so distracted by her ministrations that he gasped loudly when he felt Jame’s cock pushing into him. Clint tilted his head back while he took a deep breath. Natasha whispered into his ear, but Clint could barely comprehend what she was saying. He honestly wouldn’t be able to answer if anyone asked if Natasha had just spoke in Russian or English.

James was drawing words lightly against Clint’s sides. In response, Clint lifted himself up before sliding back down onto James. The first few movements between the two of them were clumsy, but they soon set a rhythm together. Clint noticed movement out of the corner of his eyes and saw Natasha crawl over to James. The two shared a look as Clint continued to roll his hips and without a word Natasha straddled James’ face.

“Get to work, soldier.” She ordered, a soft sigh following. Clint bit his lower lip. Watching James and Natasha together was more than enough to get him off, at this rate he wasn’t going to last long. James’ grip tightened on Clint’s hips, a sign that Clint wasn’t the only one close to finishing. Natasha grabbed Clint’s hands and pulled them to her breasts with a  growl. 

The three of them moved together as one. Natasha’s hand snaked around around Clint’s cock and Clint could feel the pressure coil within him. James was the first, Clint felt warmth fill him and he soon followed with drawn out moan. Clint watched in a daze as James brought Natasha to completion, savoring her expression and gasps of pleasure. The three of them settle into their usual spots in bed. James on the left, Clint in the middle, and Natasha on the right. Clint fought to keep his eyes open, but someone was stroking his hair causing Clint to lose the battle.

  
  


**. . .**

 

Someone’s car alarm outside would not shut up. Clint groaned in frustration, carefully sitting up in bed to check what time it was. Three in the afternoon. Way too early for any of them to be awake. Clint dragged his hand down his face. He was up now and he hadn’t finished his dinner last night so he was borderline starving. He maneuvered himself out of the middle of the bed, extra careful to not wake up Natasha. While Clint tried not to wake either of them, James would usually just make sure nothing was wrong - Natasha would probably gut him and then go right back to bed. 

He grabbed his scattered clothes from the floor and dressed quietly. Clint yawned as soon as he was safely in the hallway. Now that he was out his room, the smell he thought he’d been imagining was stronger. Pizza. Oh man, did Clint miss eating pizza. One downside, in Clint’s opinion, to being a vampire was how food became unappealing taste wise. He’d tried eating many of his favorite foods when he was human, but now most could best be described as bland.

He walked into their family room and to Clint’s surprise there sat Tony eating pizza in what was clearly one of Steve’s hoodies. 

“Morning,” Tony said around a mouthful of pizza. He reached for the box and offered it to Clint. “Hope I didn’t wake you. I wasn’t sure what everyone liked so I ordered a few different kinds.”

Clint felt his stomach drop. Tony had no idea that none of them weren’t human anymore. Tony and Steve’s relationship was none of his business, but none of it really sat right with Clint. Did Steve really love Tony or was this merely an easy way for Steve to eat?

“Thanks, dude.” Clint pulled a slice from the box and made a show of taking a large bite. Actually it wasn’t too bad. Not as good as he remembered, but it didn’t make him want to gag. “No offense, but why are you still here?   


“I haven’t slept in over 48 hours so I crashed hard last night. I woke up about forty minutes ago and figured Steve and you all would be up soon. And who doesn’t like a pizza party?”

Kid had a point. Clint went to sit down on the couch next to Tony as he finished up his slice. “Are things going good between you two? I, uh, sorry weird to say, but I thought you were dating someone else.”

“You’re out of date with the gossip rags then. They haven’t picked up I’ve been in a relationship the whole time Steve and I’ve been dating.” Tony stated, proudly.

“And you’re okay with that?” Clint tilted his head. It was a leading question and unfair of him to ask, but Clint needed to know if Tony had any clue as to what he was in for.  Even if Steve never told Tony he was a vampire - their relationship would never be normal. 

Tony opened and closed his mouth, his eyes going wide as they locked on something behind Clint. Clint arched his brow and turned to look, his expression mimicking Tony’s. Natasha stood in the entryway, clothed only in a short, silk black robe that was loosely tied around her waist.

“Hello, boys,” She sauntered over and sat next to Clint. “You must be Tony. Steve’s told us all about you.” Natasha smirked, her lips pressed into a thin line.

Clint watched Tony’s face grow red and found himself covering his mouth to hid a snort of laughter. 

“H-He talks about me?” Tony’s voice faltered for a moment, but he quickly recovered. “Of course he does. I’m the best, obviously.”

Natasha’s robe slipped off her shoulder, but she made no immediate move to adjust it. “He mentioned you don’t get enough iron in your diet...I can see he’s right.” Her eyes followed the scattered boxes of pizza.

“What she means is, he cares about you and is worried.” Clint was quick to add.

“Yes, Steve just can’t get enough of you.” Natasha pulled the robe back up to her shoulder. “Clint, I think you should have one of your protein shakes soon. You know how you get without them. James drank the one you left on the nightstand.”

“Right,” Clint replied. It was no suggestion. He had known Natasha long enough to know the difference between asking and ordering. “Steve should be up soon, man. Thanks for the pizza.”

“Take a box with you!” Tony stacked two boxes onto Clint’s hands. “Bucky might want some.”

Clint bit his tongue. Only Steve and sometimes Natasha referred to James as Bucky. The nickname just seemed foreign to Clint. James was James to him and that would never change. 

After a quick trip to the kitchen, they returned to their room. Natasha shut and locked the door behind them, her hand directing Clint to the clear space on their dresser. “We need to throw those outside as soon as he leaves. The smell is making hungry.”

“Then I will take you out tonight,” James said from the bed. “You know I’d do anything for both of you.”

Natasha untied her robe, letting it slide down her body until it pooled around her feet. “I don’t want to leave Clint home alone again. I’ll survive.”

James and Natasha had sacrificed so much for Clint. He looked at both of them. They loved him. Truly and deeply loved him. 

“I’ll go out with you guys.” Clint intertwined his fingers with Natasha’s and pulled her into bed with him. “I haven’t seen the city in awhile. It’ll be nice.”

“You’re sure?” James asked, hesitantly. “We don’t mind feeding you, darling.”

Clint returned to his usual place between James and Natasha on their bed. “I’m sure.” He leaned over to each side and pressed a kiss their cheeks.   
  
Love meant making compromises and to stay here with the two people he loved the most, Clint was willing to change.

**Author's Note:**

> My version of Clint is heavily based off of Fraction's run of the Hawkeye comics. Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and loved. Feel free to catch sneak peeks on my [Tumblr](http://catbelwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
